Hero Under a Broken Moon: Terrible Fate
by Solaire36
Summary: Fate has a funny way of repeating itself, and for one particular boy that is no understatement. The cycle of the green clad hero has gone through time and time again. However, things are different this time as the hero finds himself reincarnated in the time of Remnant. Follow him as he faces the struggles of Remnant and has to learn how to work along side a team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!, to anyone daring enough to read this inevitable mess of a story I thank you for trying it out. This is an idea born out of boredom and my love for these two fandoms.**

 **This first couple chapters will be relatively slow and mostly be about the origin and back story of my link. The Link in this story still sticks to the timeline(mostly). Just… yah know… in Remnant. A mix of Twilight, Ocarina, Breath, and Majora's.**

 **Welp, hope you enjoy! (I own nothing in this fanfic other than the story itself RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth, Legend of Zelda is Nintendo's.)**

Chapter 1: A Terrible Fate

The darkness was all I saw. Nothing, but endless abyss as I aimlessly drifted through void. I didn't really know why I was here, or where here even was. I couldn't even recall my name. What I looked like….. Anything. It all seemed to fade into the nothingness around me. Except one thing that refused to leave my conscience... I was dead.

I didn't know how I knew it. I couldn't even remember the detherreaming, something cold, something metallic, and now… I'm here. In nothingness.

"Hmmm…. I must say, I'm impressed" Spoke a dark and deep tone. Seeming to come from every direction. Venom in every word. "You lasted longer than usual this time around" The vile voice sent shivers down my spine and cold chills throughout my body. As the voice rumbled into a low ominous chuckle "A bit too long in my opinion….. Hahahaha, ah, but where are my manners. You haven't the slightest I idea what I'm talking about, do you child? Well, allow me to enlighten you!"

A sharp stinging pain starts piercing my mind. As the soon as the pain started I felt a rush of memories. Hundreds of lives at once. The joy, the sorrow, the passion, the loss, the love, the deaths. Everything… Tears streamed from my face as the life I had lived a thousand times came rushing back to me. "Oh, dear me, was it too much? I suppose it won't matter soon anyways." The voice echoed on a wave of sarcasm and amusement.

The pain began to ease up as everything started to sink in, but the emotional trauma left me in pieces. I felt all the lives I had lived and lost within me as one. Then realizing my situation. "Do you finally understand now, boy? Your destiny… the terrible fate you have been met with. A damned soul you are. Trapped in a purgatory of constant torment." As its monologue continued I felt the memories start to slip away, and my very soul start to rip itself apart. "And it begins. The next chapter of your torment." The rips in my soul grew as they started to weave together a new soul while radiating a brilliant green light. "Hmmmm, I have an idea…. I'll give you a good start!" The voice echoed in my thoughts as my conscience began to slip as my soul began to remake itself and descend into the next bearer of Farore. "I'll make sure the first act of your miserable cursed life is to be the cause of your mothers death….take it as a congrats for your long life last time around. Not like she'd make it far anyways…." As his words settle in the silence of the void my consciences finally fades to nothing as everything I was ripped apart and formed as new life. The small ball of green light descends and goes to its new host.

(3rd person pov)

In the middle of a dense and over grown forest the turmoils of a mother giving birth could be heard a mile away. Not a hint of emotion showed on Impa's face as she lifted the child up. The blood covered newborn screamed into the nights sky in the quiet forest. She barked at Darunia to fetch her another blanket and warm water. All but the panting of Eliza Rhoam and the screaming of her child could be heard as Impa handed the baby to its mother. She broke her normal intense attitude and warmly smiled at Eliza "A health baby boy, strong, just like his father" Impa spoke in a tender sweet tone. Eliza took the child in her arms and shed a tear of joy as she looked down upon her son. In his mothers embrace the crying seems to almost stop. She smiles and kissed him on the forehead "Link…. Heh… that's what he wanted… a brave name I think. One I can be proud of." She said with the wonderful future ahead in mind. Allowing the bitter past fade into distant memories.

Impa took the child from her hands as Darunia returned with the water and blanket. Keeping her tender smile she spoke softly to Eliza "We'll have him cleaned up and ready in a moment. I wish our long journey ahead to be as easy and swift as possible" Eliza shaking her head in response said "Of course, thank you Impa… for everything. After we lost Kelsier….. I don't think I could've made it without you or Darunia. Thank you, for doing what you have done for me. So much" She said with even more tears swelling up in her eyes. As Impa attended to the child Darunia spoke up showing his wide warm grin "Please, Eliza, no need. It is our sworn duty and honor to stand by you. Until the end" He sat down next to Eliza on the fallen log she was leaning on holding her hand making her feel at ease. Impa sat not far away washing the blood off the baby and swaddling him. "Heh, so you're the chosen champion…." Looking into his sweet innocent eyes as he gummed his finger . "The eyes of a warrior yet to come I'm sure" She said chuckling to herself. She felt a sense of peace as she finished swaddling the Champion of Remnant. So small, yet the fate of the world in his future. She couldn't help, but smile down at the innocent child in her arms. However a pin of fear stuck her heart as her face hardened again. She knew the dangers that faced this child wpuld be more than any mortal should have to endure, so she feared for the child.

She began to walk back watching Eliza relaxed doing heavy breathing exercises with Durunia. They both look up and smile as she approaches child in arms. Then, to her left she heard a branch crack, and just as quick as the branch broke in half under th weight of the beowolf did the happiness vanish as the grim lunged itself at Impa with its eyes on the newborn. She jumped back with extreme grace as it swung its razor claws wildly barley missing Impa and Link. "DARUNIA!" She screamed just as a large fiery fist hooked the Beowolf right in the jaw sending it flying into a near by tree. His eyes fierce with protective rage as he slings his monstrous Megaton Hammer off his back. He lets out a loud hate filled roar as he charges the beowolf while its still prying itself from the tree. Almost to the beowolf and another one leaps from the rim of the forest. Clipping his right shoulder, he kept moving, powering through it and knocking the second beowolf to the side. He leaps into the air swinging the hammer to the side hitting the beowolf's head right off its shoulders. As the lifeless corpse turns to dust a growl comes from the tree branches above him. As the beowolf swings down at his throat he grabs it by the forearm with a death grip and throws him at the beowolf he pain trained just before. Knocking both of them into a dog pile. Before either of them can even began to get up he jumps raising his hammer above his head slamming it down on both of them reducing them to dust.

Impa rushed to pack the necessary things for their trek to Kokiri Village. She still held Link in her arms and had put her great sword on her back as Eliza was trying to get up and mobile. They both heard the short battle between Darunia and the beowolves end with a swift and powerful downward swing. Soon after joining them at camp sight he quickly briefed them . "There were only three, I'm gonna guess that the kid's crying drew them in. If we leave now we can probably ev-" Before he could finish his sentence the howls of beowolves could be heard all around them. They all looked at each other horrified. Darunia tightened his grip on his hammer and glared into the forest "RUN! NOW!" Darunia ordered just as five beowolves jumped from the dense cover of the shrubbery. Three of them being tossed straight back into the forest with snapped necks from a swing of the Megaton Hammer. Eliza and Impa, Link in arms, began running in the opposite direction. Eliza used her aura to get her endurance back and ready for a long run. Impa kept Link for she was the quickest and least experienced fighter due to her being younger. Eliza pulled out her sword and shield from her bag of holding. She took lead, shield up, ready to defend her son and dear friend from anything. Just as they began to run towards the path a long and discolored whip came from the trees and struck her shield sending Eliza a few feet back. Eliza gnashed her teeth and looked up to strike back at her attacker. Impa stood glaring into the forest holding Link tight as his crying continued.

"Hehehehe, Where do you think you two are running off to? Im a fan of hide and seek and all, but tag is just so much fun"

The voice, distorted almost, broke their fierce stares and replaced them with uneasy looks laced with fear. They recognized this voice. The demon that took Kelsier away, Eliza's husband and Links father ended by this horrible creature. The creature slowly stalked into view from its hiding place while the loud noises from the battle between Darunia and the ever growing number of beowolves continued behind them. Seeing this monstrous figure once again froze Eliza in fear and anger. It stood 12 feet tall. Chest shaped like a heart with what appeared to be two bulging eyes on the front of its torso glowing a dim light in the dark of night. Along with spikes sticking from its shoulders. It had one large eye on its forehead and two eye sockets with crimson slits in them accompanied with a vicious maw. Its arms had no visible fingers or hand but continued as it took the form of whips. Both dangled from its side dragging the ground as it trudged along.

"Oh. Why such a long face? Are we not friends?... I mean that whole Kel things in the past!"

Its eyes shifted to Link.

"We even have a fourth person to take his place see! I mean… no garente that we wont lose him too, but that's just part of the game."

Eliza stood shaking with rage as her anger over took her fear, and she lunged with her shield up at the monster.

"DON'T THREATEN MY SON!"

She screamed as she released abrade of slashes slipping into her primal instincts. The monster dodged and side stepped the sword as it moved inhumanly fast. Impa frantically looked around wanting to help, but knowing Link was her propriety. She stood there ready to run, but refused to leave her friend to die. Eliza danced with the monster in the moonlight. Every slash of the sword was evaded or blocked with the demons whips, but she gave it no moment to catch its breath. With every attack she grew more and more reckless. On one particular thrust she left her self too open for too long and the mosnter whipped her across her chest sending her flying and causing her to lose her shield. She rolled back to her feet, chest bloodied. Quickly recovering she used her semblance to warp in a flash of green right behind the demon. Then she gripped the sword in two hands and slashed up its back, then down, and across. Repeating the process slash after slash. The demon spun around in pain cracking its whips where she was only to miss her by another flash of green as she was now at his side shoving her broad sword through his thick hiede. He let out a loud shriek and atttempted another swipe at her for yet another green flash and now finding her above his head as she slams the sword down his back.

"AAARRRGGHH"

She boosted off its shoulders as he fell to his knees. She rolled to the ground and turn around ready to lunge and deal the final blow. She raised her sword high and jumped ready to decapitate the demon when it shot its arm out like a spear.

"ELIZA!"

Impa screamed in horror as she witnessed her dear friend be impaled like a fish to a harpoon. The arm had grown stiff and long running Eliza through the chest.

"You…. Are… IT!" Hehehehheheheheheheheheheheheh!"

It let out an awful unnatural laugh as it stood back up lifting Eliza off the ground. Eliza, eyes wide with shock, reached up to feel the rod sticking through her heart. Blood started to seep from her mouth. She look over at Impa and Link.

"Keep him safe….. Please…..Run"

Her body went limp and the monster retracted his arm causing her body to fall to the ground. Impa stood too horrified to move, trembling, as Link crying had now reached its peak almost as of he could grasped that his mother had met her end. The demon's gaze turned to Impa. Her grip on the baby tightened.

"Heheh, relax, im not here for the child…..Yet."

Impa slowly fell to her knees holding the child in her chest. Staring at the lifeless body of Eliza she began to weep uncontrollably. The demon made its way to were it was towering over his the corpse. One of his whips retracted and morphed into a hand with four fingers and sharp claws. He kneeled and placed his hand on Eliza's face. A faint purple glow appeared and her face seemed to peal off. Along with her face the body seemed to dissipate and fade into what came to be a mask in the demons hands. He looked down at Link and Impa.

"Welp… See you in 18 years play mate, hehehehehe, thanks for helping me find this little bunch. Cries are so easy to track.. anyways, toodles"

He cackled his hideous laugh as his form turned into a dark purple shade as he started to scatter into small dark particles feet up. The last bit of matter vanished into thin air when blood covered and tired Darunia landed with a powerful slam where the demon once stood.

"DAMN T! DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAAAMMNN IT!"

He started repeatedly slamming his hammer out of a fit of rage. Swearing and breaking the ground around him in rage. Impa sat, weeping while holding the now orphan child. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looks down at Link. Impa and Darunia sat in shame, sadness, horror, and exhaustion.

They had done their job. Assured the survival of the Champion, but they did not feel achieved or filled with valor. They felt sorrow and mourned the loss of Eliza and Kelsier. The child had cried itself to sleep as they limped their way back to Kokiri village. They had planned to raise the child there together. Train him for the days to come. Teach him to endure and survive his terrible fate.

 **Ok, rough, I know. Just keep in mind this is my first time writing. Im completely welcome to helpful criticism. I want some guidance actually.**

 **I know I did a few things weirdly, but this is what I had in my head. Just as a heads up Impa is exceptionally young in this chapter(compared when she is normally shown in games) about 20 in this, bit next chapter is a 18 year time jump so then she'll be the age she kinda is in Ocarina.**

 **Hope you stick around for next chapter and thanks for reading! Have a good day/night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Hero Under a Broken Moon! Ok, so Im actually way more excited for this one than the last one but I just felt like I needed to clear somethings up first. This one will take place 18 years after the last chapter. Link on his way to Beacon.**

 **The rights to both of these obviously don't belong to me. Rwby is RoosterTeeth's and Legend of Zelda is Nintendo's.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

I sighed as my aimless walking and asking for directions came no avail. Id made it from town to town all the way to Vale only to get lost when I'm looking for the blasted Airship port. The maps I had looked at made no sense to me. This whole city made little sense to me. Some of the people had been nice, and given me directions, but others just gave me weird looks for my outfit or ears. I was wearing a dark green tunic with a white shirt underneath it. I wore a matching green cap that came to a drooping point dangling as I walked. I had some tight white leggings and worn brown boots. Lay I had arm guards that I had grown accustomed to wear in battle or no. It came up my forearm and to my hand like fingerless gloves.

"Ay, watch were you're going kiddo"

I glanced up from the map I had picked up on the way into the city, a red faced chubby man in an expensive looking suit huffed and puffed as he side stepped me and continued on his…"merry" way. Of course as he passed he glanced at my ears. Which seemed to draw the most attention. I would've thought considering faunus laterally have animal ears that it wouldn't be that weird of a thing. They were just a big longer and quite pointer than normal ones, but people always question them. Impa told me it had something to do with my heritage Darunia always said its because I have sharp wits thus my ears are sharp. So, naturally, I always tell them Darunia's explanation. Makes it more interesting.

" Flight 497 is boarding now. I repeat. Flight, 497 is boarding now."

I broke from my trance as the large man was lost in the sea of people and looked to were the speaker came from. My ears twitched trying to listen for it again.

"Flight 497 disembarking. 503 is now docking."

Wide eyed I threw my arms up in success.

"FINALLY!"

I screeched, getting some strange looks from the people around me, but I was gone so quick they didn't have a second chance to look. I bolted through the crowds of people and when I crossed the street I almost got hit by several cars getting angry honks as they passed. I rounded a corner and there it was.

"Flight 634 is boarding. I repeat, Flight 634 is boarding."

The docking area was a large area lined with people. Each with their own agendas and destinations.

"Flight 503 is boarding. I repeat, Flight 503 is boarding."

I looked up and saw that each docking area had a lane number, 12 in total. Each lane went to a different place. One being the fabled Beacon Academy. I had only heard stories of the place. I was in shocked when Impa told me I was going to attend huntsmen training there then again maybe it was just Impa pulling strings that got me in. She had Headmaster Ozpin send a professor to observe me a few months ago, Professor Crow to be exact, and according to Impa I had impressed. After an invitation and a very long trip later….here I am. Only an airship ride away.

"Flight 344 is boarding. I repeat, 344 is boarding."

Bringing me out of my deep thought I look up at the display above the clerk's desk, and looked to see where 344 was headed.

"lane….. 12….and destination…. BEACON!"

Picking where I left off after the street I started weaving through the clusters of people as I heard a mixture of apologies and swears as I repeatedly said sorry and excuse me bumping into people and cutting people off. Then I saw it, lane 12, Flight 344, a bunch of teenagers in gear of all kinds loading into the airship. I was the last to get on following behind two very colorful girls. One being quite short and wearing all black and red. She even had a little red cloak to go with her outfit. The other was rather tall clad in yellow. I had to take a double take at her ridiculously long hair, but chose to ignore it as I boarded Flight 344.

"Flight 344 disembarking. Flight 274 is now docking."

The airship took off as I developed a certain giddiness and a nervous feeling in my stomach. I was going to BEACON. THE Beacon Academy. Where all the greatest hunters and huntresses come from. I wonder who would be in my team…. Would i even make it passed initiation… Impa had said their initiation was one worthy of such a school and especially the headmaster. She also had said to befriend as many students as I could at the start… she said one thing I'll learn to value in that school is many friends. The problem is I had no idea how to talk to anyone that's not a Kokiri…. I glance up at the two girls from earlier talking to each other as the tall one crushes the shorter one in a bear hug.

"Hm, maybe later I'll worry about making friends…"

Now I had other things on my mind. Like being ready for initiation, and how my team might be. I leaned on the window of the airship as I allowed my mind to drift.

A few minutes later the display on one of the windows flickered as the news came on in the middle of some story to do with some guy named Roman Torchwick. Then it started talking about a faunus protest this past Saturday.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The display flickered again and a hologram of a woman appeared. She was wearing fairly normal clothing. Her cape drew my attention though. I like capes…. My scatter brain was brought out of its cape contemplation as the woman started speaking.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon"

She said in a welcoming tone.

"Who's that?"X2

I said aloud in curiosity at the same time the tall blonde did. We glanced at each other, but brought our attention back to the hologram as it continue.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"Oh"

Me and Goldie locks said as our question had been answered.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

I stood with a sense of inspiration from the Professor's words as I looked out the window in awe. The entire city of Vale below me. It was a sight to see.

"Oh, Wow! You can see Signal from up here!"

I turned to see the shorter red one walk up to the window and putting her hand on the glass.

"I guess home isn't too far after all"

She said with a sense sadness in her voice. It was then that I noticed sge seemed abnormally young to be attending Beacon. I don't know if was her voice or the better look at her face, but now it seemed certain.

"Beacon's our home, now"

Goldie Locks put her arm around the shorter ones shoulders as she put on a warm smile. Awww, that's-

"uuggh!"

A blonde haired boy wearing medium plate armor made his way hunched over booking it towards a trash can. I moved out of his way as I watched where he was headed. I causally watched him go until I saw he was about to puke right over Goldie's shoes. My eyes went wide and I reached out trying to move her a little to the side.

"Look out!"

They both looked at me confused and Goldie a little frustrated because I shoved her.

"Sorry!, just trying to keep you from-"

I locked eyes with Goldie and froze for a second. My brain flat lined as my eyes momentarily got lost in her deep violet ones. I hadn't actually seen her straight up yet. Man…. She was beautiful….OH MONTY I LOOK LIKE SUCH A WEIRDO NOW. Trying to hide my embarrassment and shaking off the strange feeling I resumed talking.

"Just, trying to save you from the terrible fate of vomit boy"

I joked, getting a tilted head from both of them as they looked at the ground and found a trail of puke where Goldie had been standing. Getting a chuckle out of Goldie and snicker from little red.

"Oh, hahahah, vomit boy, I like that. Thanks!, might've had to punch vomit boy if he puked on my boots."

Goldie retorted shinning a light grin on her face. Little Red, had a similar expression.

"Ewww, motion sickness I guess…."

Piped little red. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand.

"Oh, well, good thing I did then. May today be known as the day I saved both your shoes and Vomit Boy lives. And yeah, probably, I feel bad form him either way."

They gave a light chuckle as Goldie formed a bit of a smirk.

"So, to who do I owe the thank you for sparing my boots?"

I took a light joking bow….there goes the whole "waiting to make friends" thing

"Link Rhoam, protector of boots, at your service, and who might you two be?"

I extended both hands out for a handshake as I asked for there names.

"Yang!, Yang Xio Long, World class badass."

As gol-, Yang took my hand and squeezed with immense pressure as I felt the bones crack.

"Ruby Rose! Weapons and Cookie extraordinaire!"

Then Ruby took my other hand and shook it at ungodly speeds.

"Well, nice to meet you Yang and Ruby. World class badass and weapon/cookie extraordinar. Quite the duo. You guys old time friends?"

Cringing at the force of Yang's grip and losing all feeling in my hand from Ruby's speed. I tried to play it off and end the handshake.

"Sisters actually!"

Ruby exclaimed. As Yang took her into a bear hug crushing the air out of Ruby.

"Mhm, and I'm so proud of my little sister! Going to Beacon with the big kids"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the display in front of me but still kind of confused. They look nothing alike… strange. I would've never guessed. However judging by what Yang just said I was right about Ruby being young.

"You guys are sisters?! You look so different from each other."

Yang set down nodded and set down Ruby as she was released from Yang's death grip. Ruby took a deep breath in from being constricted.

"Oh, well, we're actually half-sisters. So, we don't look very similar at all."

Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Yup, dad was a bit of a ladies man if you know what I mean. Wink wink, nudge nudge."

Yang said as she winked and elbowed both me and Ruby suggestively.

"Yaaaaaaaaang, staaaap!"

Ruby exclaimed as she covered her ears. As Yang died laughing. I couldn't help but crack up a bit too

"Don't worry, You know I like to joke little sis."

She said as she gave Ruby a noogy.

"Hey guys, I think we're here!"

I said glancing out the window. Yang stopped giving Ruby a noogy as they both turned to see the Beacon docking port only a few yards away from the airship.

"Woah, that was quick."

Yang stated as the airship landed on the landing pad. The gates opened as students streamed out. The three of us still together wandering out as a group. We made our way out, but then me and Ruby stopped in our tracks.

"wow…."

Me and Ruby said simultaneously as we stood jaw dropped at the incredible sight that is beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this."

Yang said as she too admired the vastness of the place. Link stared at it trying to soak it all in. It truly was a sight to see. Then, he seemed to fade out of reality when he focused on the clock tower…the gears turning…..the hand moving….the man… a happy man…..with many masks…. And… _ **the Mask**_ …..

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just like seeing new ones. Its like meeting new people, but better…"

Ruby said as she had took out her scythe snapping Link out of his trance obviously missing a part of the conversation. His eyes grew wide looking at such a huge weapon for a girl her size, then again… he'd seen more unbelievable, and wasn't too surprised.

"Wow Ruby, bold weapon choice, but I love it. Its freaking awesome. Wait… is that a sniper clip!?"

I said now averting my awe struck eyes to her weapon.

"You know it"

Ruby said as she stroked the clip.

"THAT'S SO COOL"

I practicality screamed. Marveling at the weapon. By the way, I like weapons.

"See, making friends isn't that bad. Link is pretty cool. A minute here and you already made one"

Yang said as if to be proving a point from the conversation I missed out on when I spaced out.

"True but…. If I've got you and him around I've got all the friends I need."

Ruby said trying to counter Yang's point.

"Well….."

Yang inched away slowly, and then in a flash a crowd swarms Yang quickly making her way down the path with them.

"actually my friends are here! Gotta catch up! See ya, Bye!

As Yang disappeared around the corner. When they left they moved so quickly it caused ruby to spin and begin to fall.

"Ruby!"

I yelled as I reach out to grab her too late as she falls back onto a bunch of luggage. Being to focused on making sure Ruby was ok I failed to see the snow storm about to hit.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I jumped back in surprise as Ruby got up and put her hands up.

"Uh, sorry"

Ruby said as she quickly grabbed a box holding it to the new arrival offering to help pick up.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

The girl scolded. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her hair was white as snow. I tilted my head a bit taken back by her screaming.

"Uuhhh..."

Ruby stood cowering begind the bix unsure what to say. I personally was growing a bit agitated by this stuck up ice princes.

"What are you, Brain-dead?!"

The Ice Queen held out a vial with red dust in it.

"Dust! Fire, water, lightening, energy!"

She continued to shake the vial more as she talked and the dust keot sprinkling onto her face.

"I…..i know.."

Ruby stammered, as she stood disoriented. The dust began to tickle her nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The ice princess continued to shake the bottle around in Ruby's face as an more came out and tickled her nose. I saw too late the inevitable as I reached to put my finger under her nose, but our terrible fate had been sealed. Ruby arched back and let out a big sneeze cause the red dust to activate and cause a small explosion.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

The ice princess now covered in soot that oddly faded away fast… Ruby had fallen back on the ground and the bottle that once held the red dust was blow somewhere in the courtyard. I had enough of this girls pettiness. Especially towards Ruby. She's my… friend after all.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

Ruby exclaimed.

"Ugh, you complete dol-

The ice princess was half way through the insult when I cut her off.

"Oi! Cut the crap before I cut off you're lopsided ponytail. She said she was sorry, and all of that was just one big accident. I'm sorry you were raised in a perfect world Ice Princess, but things happen have a heart and just hear her out."

Afterwards was met with a long awkward silence. A stunned and kind of blushing face from Ruby and a shocked flustered face on the Ice Princess as I pierced her eyes with a glare. However our Mexican stand off was broken when a 4th party joined in.

"It's heiress, actually."

We turned to see a black haired faunus girl with cat ears, wearing all black and white….wait, no, Not faunus, she just had a bow. She carried the empty dust bottle in her hand.

" Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

I raised my eyebrows as I shifted my gaze to.. Weiss, as it would seem. Schee Dust Company, no womder she had so much dust. I looked back at the mystery girl. Her bow… or ears… I can't tell. I could've sworn they twitched when she said Schee.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

Wiess seemed relieved, but something about the tone in the mystery girls voice didn't sound like it was positive recognition.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

A smirk formed on my face as the words slipped from the mystery girls mouth. There it was. Clearly this girl did not like the Schees. However the pricelessly shocked expression on Weiess quickly made me forget about that as I died laughing.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of you three! Ugh!"

Weiss stomped up to the mystery girl and swiped the empty dust bottle from her. She stormed off as her helpers grab her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!"

Ruby yelled as Weiss stormed off. I felt bad for Ruby her being so determined to make up for a problem that shouldn't have been a problem. However, I admired that. She desired to show kindness and make her her friend. Ruby is young indeed. While she was trying to yell this to Weiss I saw our mysterious companion walk away in the direction she came…who was she?

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."

Ruby looked back to where the mystery girl was to see her walking away. She grows a frown and looks down, but then up at me.

"Hey, chin up."

I brushed some of the soot off her shoulder from the explosion.

"Its just a rough start. You ran into a girl with a bit of a cold shoulder, that's it… and exploded… anyways, my point is I'm sure it can only go up from here. I mean, you're here at freakin' 15. I'm 18, a year above the normal age for 1st years. You can do anything. So, honestly, I bet you could make that snobby ice princess a good person if you wanted to over the next 4 years. Or not. Whatever you're going for."

I smiled warmly at her, she looked up at me with happy on the edge of tears eyes and hugged me around the waist.

"Thank Link…"

I smiled and patted her head, she let go and blushed a bit from embarrassment I'm assuming. I chuckled a bit and lightly punched her shoulder.

"Now, we better find out where we need to meet the other students at…."

I scanned around until my eyes landed on the blonde haired boy from earlier making his way to a pathway.

"Hm, lets go see if Vomit Boy has any idea where to go."

Ruby said as she **snickered** and started to walk his way. I stayed there for a second… glanced back up at the clock tower and a light head ache starts up along with a tune seemingly implanted in my mind. I followed after Ruby humming the humble little tune as we made our way to Vomit Boy. (The tune is Song of Healing.)

 **Welp, again, rough, but I like to say I'm starting to get used to it. However, through out the entire story I will appreciate any constructive criticism. I certainly hope you've enjoyed this chapter, slow still, but given time it will be come more fast pace. Have a good day! Hope you stick around for later chapters**!

 **Hope you enjoyed my link too, kinda strange giving him a voice. Tell me if you like my Link personality and if you think I'm off with the RWBY characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Hero under a** **Broken** **Moon! Hope you've enjoyed it so far or at least tolerated it. Rough start, kinda slow, I know, but I'm just letting the flow of my mind go. I enjoy the writing.**

 **Thank you for your review by the way I have made note of that. Which I needed some helping developing my Link and I think I've made my decision on how I'm going to have it. He's more like young Link at first or at least when he's not in danger. In the games Link is pretty serious and hardcore(depending on the game) but that's because he has an important quest and us in constant danger. This Link however is in no such position(yet), and the part of him that was raised by Darunia is quite the joyous spirit. So, maybe? Eh? Still would love pointers and opinions though. Thanks for reading this far!**

 **Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Chapter 3: Friends from the start…kinda_

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Link chuckled a bit to himself hearing Vomit Boy trying take some of the embarrassment out of what happened on the airship. Once we caught up to him earlier we got into conversation about our fist encounter with him on the ship as we continued to go down the pathway. I must admit I felt bad for him…..and for the fact I called him Vomit Boy….but still worth it.

"Hahah, well, I'm sorry , Vomit Boy just popped in there."

I replied with an amused look on my face. Ruby giggled as he continued on his flustered rant.

"Well, how you like it if I called… umm… fairy boy!"

Ruby gave Vomit Boy a disappointed face.

"Laaame"

Vomit Boy crossed his arms.

"Shut it Craterface!, it's Jaune Arc by the way. Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue… Ladies love it."

Both me and Ruby raised our eyebrows and looking at him skeptically.

"Do they?

I said as a genuine question.

" They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

I couldn't help but smile a bit at this. Not out of amusement, but tenderness.

"Heh, I'm sure they will swoon over you in time. In time. Before we get into that…. Where did Fairy Boy come from?"

Before the conversation descended into inevitable awkward silence I changed the topic to about what he said earlier. I was rather curious actually. He couldn't know where I'm from….. Right?

"Well..Ummm.. Mostly the tights and the green shirt thing, Plus the weird hat."

Jaune said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. I sighed expecting it to of course involve the leggings. Weird hat?... Its not that weird. Its just my hat. I thought now feeling a tad self-conscious about my hat.

"Oh yeah! I see what you mean! Its like Peter Pan!"

I tilted my head, looked down at what I was wearing. Then I thought about what Peter pan looks like…..oh my Monty.

"Oh can it Little Red"

I said chuckling a bit at Ruby's connection while she snickered. A small awkward silence ensued afterwards. I somewhat enjoyed the silence. Reminded me of home. However Ruby thought it wise to break the awkwardness.

"So... I got this thing!"

She says as she takes Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground. I admire the weapon once again in its insaneness. Still comfused as to how someome so small uses that weapon. Jaune looked at it with his jaw dropped probably woth similar thoughts going through his head.

"Woah! Is that a Scythe?!"

Ruby grinned, showing off her weapon of mass destruction.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

She said as she held it up by the clip. Jaune on the other hand looked a bit lost.

""A-Wha…"

He said completely confused. Ruby cocks the sniper.

"Its also a gun."

Jaune now connecting the dots looked with admiration as well.

"Oh. That's cool!"

Ruby retracted Crescent Rose and looked up at the two of us.

"What do you guys have?"

"Oh! I uh…"

Jaune pulls out a sword and holds it up.

"I've got this sword."

Ruby leans in examining it and looking for any extra features.

"Ooooooh"

Ruby said giving her undivided attention to the sword.

"Yeah, and I've got this shield, too!"

He reaches down to the scabbard and take sot up as it extends out into a shield.

"So, what do they do?"

Ruby asked while getting closer amd touching the shield. Jaune, loses his grip on it and fumbles around with it almost dropping it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

The shield folds up and he places it at his side as a scabbard once again. I couldn't help but notice some redundancy in that.

"But, wait. Wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

I inquired and Jaune simply lowered his head in defeat.

"…yeah, it does."

I patted Jaune on the back lightly as Ruby giggled.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

My eyes widen a bit in surprise. Weapons extraordinaire, indeed.

"Wait-.. You made that?!"

Jaune exclaimed, clearly just as surprised as me that she built such a weapon.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

I was taken back a bit by this. I couldn't imagine making everything I used. I couldn't really relate to the concept either. However instead I had to go through all of those temples and trials Impa sent me on. So, I'd say the trade off was just as difficult in the long run.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

I looked at his sword again considering his words. A family heirloom, now that's something I could relate to. I subconsciously gripped my mothers bag of holding. A magical bag of seemingly endless space. Impa said it was destined for me to have it. Which, after she sent me on all those missions into the temples getting more and more items it became more and more clear just how true that was.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. A symbol of honor and courage. The weapon of a true warrior."

Jaune caught of guard by my comment shuffled his feet a bit out of anxiousness.

"You really think so?"

I put on a small smile and patted him on the shoulder causing him to stumble on accident.

"Of course."

I said with a reassuring tone. Jaune held his head low and started into deep thought. Ruby however was staring intently at me.

"What?"

I said raising my eyebrows at Ruby.

"Your turn"

She squinted her eyes and drummed her finger with anticipation.

"Hmmm, I don't know….."

Ruby squints her eyes even more and leans forward.

"You must!"

Jaune looks up at me.

"Come on, man, now I'm curious."

I contemplate it for a second…. Might as well I guess. Just one of them however.

"Alright."

I say as I sigh. Ruby jumps and raises her arms in success.

"YES! Show me!"

I reached into the bag of holding amd grabbed the first thing that came to hand. Pulling out a small dagger with a red gem in the center of the hilt. The hand guards curved up. With a blade about 1 foot long.

"This, is the Kokiri Sword."

They both looked kind of confused as to why I had such a small weapon. They waited for me to pull out another weapon or explain a hidden ability of the dagger, but got nothing of the such.

"Oh, well… its got a cool rock in it.."

Ruby said trying to not be rude.

"Yeah… umm… is that it?"

Jaune said as Ruby elbowed him in the ribs thinking it rude to dis another hunters weapon.

"Oh, well I think I'll save the rest for tomorrow."

I said as I slipped the dagger back into my bag. Ruby stood dumbfounded, her eyes widened.

"You trickster!"

Ruby said dramatically.

"Yeah yeah, come on Little Red. Its getting late and we still need to find where everyone's meeting up."

Ruby allowed the betrayal to subside as she realized we'd been aimlessly waling about for awhile now.

"Hey, where are we going?"

She said looking over at Jaune.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you guys."

Me and Ruby dead panned as I let lose a small sigh.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?"

Jaune said trying to think of something. Only to be met with a light chuckling from both me and Ruby.

"…..Is that a "No"?"

Jaune asked with defeat in his voice as we continued down the path.

(Time Jump)

We eventually found our way to the large Beacon auditorium where the new students were to met up at. The room was filled with people. Most of them in clusters of friends from their previous school.

"Ruby over hear! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby tippy toed seeing where Yang was. I saw her close to one of the corners of the room. Waving in the air trying to signal Ruby. Again, something about her eyes caught my attention. Violet… such a strange color. I felt almost drawn to them but shook it off as Ruby gave her farewells.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

Ruby said as she made her way to Yang. As Jaune reached out and tried to say something before she left.

"Hey, wait!"

To his dismay she was already gone within the sea of people. He lets out a sigh and looks at me.

"Where else am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?"

I chuckled a bit at this as I look over at him. When I do out of the corner of my eye I see a emerald eyed centurion staring down Jaune. I was confused for a moment by her stare , but then recognized the look in her eyes.

"Jaune, I think I have a solution to your problem."

Jaune shot up with a spark of hope.

"What? How?!"

I slowly start walking towards her general direction.

"Well, all you need to do is be you, and hope the fall is gentle."

Jaune tilts his head and looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed. Then I shift my eye to the centurion girl seeing that she was looking away now that we were passing.

"What fa-"

Jaune began to say until I put my foot in front of his as he took a step and fell forward in front of the centurion.

"Oh my!"

The centurion said jumping back a bit.

"Jaune! Im so sorry!"

I said, meaning it, but also not really meaning it at the same time.

"Ugh, why did you-"

The centurion had reached down and offered a hand to Jaune, and when he met her eyes he was surprised to see her instead of me.

"Hi, I'm Pyrrah Nikos"

She said with a smile.

"Are you…ok?"

Jaune took her hand helping him stand up, and brushed himself off.

"Oh, umm. Yeah! Yeah, I'm good, just making good first impressions as always."

He said laughing nervously. I nodded my head thinking back to his spewing on the airship.

"Thanks for the hand, name's Jaune Arc by the way. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!"

Pryyah laughed a bit to herself covering her mouth.

"I'm certain that they do."

She said in a joyous yet somewhat monotone voice.

"Well, see yah Jaune."

I said as I turned on one heel and went into the sea of people proud of my success.

"Wha- wait, where are you going?!"

He said frantically, however, like with Ruby it was too late as his words blended into the collective talking around me. I thought it'd be best for those two to talk alone. Speaking of which I felt like I needed a moment by myself. I wasn't used to talking to people for so long. Maybe Darunia or Saria, but that was it. I spent most of my time alone training or with Impa training. Which isn't much different than being alone. She's not too talkative unless I make a mistake of course. Even then however I was still met with mostly disappointing looks instead of words.

I was aimlessly wondering through the sea of people when I heard the microphone being tapped drawing my attention to the stage. On the stage to the right I saw Professor Goodwitch from the hologram. In the center of the stage was Professor Ozpin himself. His eyes seemed like a wall of unreadable emotion. As if I weren't looking a real person.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

My further statement seemed to prove itself as his speech went on. He remained a sense of absence. Alomg with his eyes as cols as a shark. However, Impa is also this very way. She is a wise woman that dedicated her life to preparing me for the problems to come. No doubt Ozpin is a wise man set out to do the same thing for all of us.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Wise indeed… blunt, but sometimes that's what a bunch of teenagers need I guess. Professor Ozpin walked off stage as Professor Goodwitch took his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

She said in a commanding tone. I sighed and turned around as I moved with the mass of people toward the ballroom. Ozpin's short speech still heavy on my mind.

(Yet another time jump)

Amongst the many sleeping bags and bed rolls spread out across the ballroom I stood in my white undershirt and black pajama pants , that I had purchased on my way into Vale. I wondered around on the guys side of the ballroom for a bit trying to find a suitable sleeping spot not beside a rambunctious fool. I saw Jaune moving about in a bunny onesie, but decided it'd be best to leave him at that.

I scanned the ballroom over all the guys roughhousing and saw a familiar face. The mystery girl from earlier, with the black bow and/or cat ears. Her amber eyes were glued to the pages of a book curled up by a small candelabra. I contemplated it for a second, and decided to walk over there to at least figure out her name.

I carefully walked over there stepping around all the people that decided to go ahead and attempt sleep. I reached her eventually, successfully evading any sleeping students. When I came up to her she seemed oblivious of my presence obviously deep in the book. I reached into my bag of holding and pulled out a book of my own. It had a burgundy purple cover with golden embroidery. On the center of the cover was a golden picture of the fabled Majora's Mask. Impa had given it to me as a farewell gift the day I left for Beacon. She said it would be informative and convenient since I recently completed my last one. Zant, The Twilight Usurper. A strange book about the fall of the Twilight realm. Impa had given me several like this in the past saying they would keep me informed, but most of these were just fairy tales.

"It's a nice night for a read, isn't?"

I said getting her attention from the book, but she only glanced up not moving the book from her face. She look slightly irritated by my intrusion.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't think I can go to sleep in that chaos over there, Plus, I haven't got to thank you for helping me and Ruby earlier."

She seemed to soften her gaze a bit, but still remained on the defensive.

"No need, the Schee thing is personal."

I tilted my head slightly making a mental note of that. I stepped forward a bit and gestured towards the spot on the other side of the candelabra.

"Would you mind if I shared the lighting?"

She lowered the book a bit giving me a somewhat skeptical look.

"I do believe its free to those who want it."

I smiled and plopped down by the candelabra leaning against a pillar in the wall made of a darker shade of wood. I started to read my book, enjoying the silence this little corner provided. As I continued to read one little kept nagging at the back of my head until it finally got to me and I spoke up.

"So, what's your name?"

She looked up, a bit less irritated than the first time I interupted her.

"Blake."

She said dryly.

"Well, nice to meet you Blake, I'm Link."

I said smiling at her. She seemed a bit unsure what to actually, which surprised me.

"Do you mind if I ask you a rather peculiar question?"

She raised an eyebrow lowering her book.

"I suppose it depends."

I glanced at her bow,, and back to her eyes.

"Is that just a bow?"

She seemed to get tense immediately, furrowing her eyebrows as her bow bent inwards a little.

"Of course wh-"

She began to say in a quite irritated tone. Which, I clearly hit a very delicate topic, but luckily I was saved by a loud voice in front of us.

"Hel-loooooo! I believe you two may know each other?"

She said dragging Ruby behind her and putting Ruby in front of Blake. Yang looked over at me and looked like she was about to say hi, but then her eyes narrowed a bit. She looked from Blake to me and back as her cheeks grew a faint red color. I was confused at first, but then realized in a sudden dead pan. I decided to stop her from taking the thought any further and stood up.

"Hey, guys! I couldn't find you two earlier! Oh and umm, Ruby, Yang, this is Blake. Blake, these are my friends Ruby and Yang."

I said frantically, introducing them all.

"So, you're the girl that exploded."

Blake said, confirming her memory.

"Oh, umm Yeah! Which, you can call me Crater-…. Actually, just call me Ruby."

Ruby said nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay."

Blake said raising her book back up slowly.

"A little help?"

Yang whispered leaning over to me. I shrugged my shoulders with a clueless look on my face. Yang thought for a second and then her eyes lit up with an idea.

"I like your bow!"

She said confidant that this would work.

"Thanks.."

Blake said obviously annoyed.

"It goes with your…. Pajamas!"

Yang said still trying to make a breakthrough.

"Right…"

Blake said going back to her reading. Ruby laughing a bit uncomfortably and Yang losing a bit of her confidence in her full proof plan.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

Yang said as a final effort. However Blake showed no sign of amusement.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!"

Blake said with a sarcastic tone as we all waited in anticipation to hear her response.

"That I will continue to read."

Blake said getting more frustrated as we continued to just stand there.

"As soon as you leave."

Blake said finally, causing Yang to give up.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Yang said, done with Blake's vigilance to keep reading. Ruby, however seemed like she was ready to give it one more try.

"What's it about?"

Ruby said in a curious and innocent tone.

"Hm?"

Blake said, caught off guard by the question.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

Ruby said as Blake put her book down all the way.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Blake said for once actually in the conversation.

"Oh, yeah…. That's real lovely."

Yang says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Ruby said, reminiscing on warm thoughts. I couldn't help but smile a bit and be reminded of when Impa would read me stories.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Blake said letting out a little laugh.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Ruby said full of optimism. I was honestly impressed with Ruby's strong sense of optimism. She could see through the dark of the world. Truly a gift that needs to be treasured.

"That's... very ambitious for a child."

Blake said smiling, but then changing it to a frown.

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Blake stated, grimly.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

Ruby said as Blake resumed her smile. Yang then took Ruby up in a big bear hug.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my little sister!"

She yelled constricting Ruby in her hug.

"Cut it out!"

Ruby retorted as she struggled to get loose. Resulting in a dust cloud of fighting. I slowly glanced over a Blake as she looked back at me and raised and amused eyebrow.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, Link it's a pleasure to ha-"

Blake begain, only to be cut off by our favorite ice princess.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss said in a loud nagging tone. She made eye contact with me and Yang and her eyes widened.

"Not you again!" X3

As Weiss, Yang, and me yelled it at each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Ruby said trying to be considerate.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

Weiss says snapping at Ruby.

"I was always been on your side."

Ruby said trying to appease her.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?"

Yang says starting to get into it.

"She's just trying to be nice! Give her a break."

I said done with Weiss.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Weiss argues trying to prove her point, but getting no where. I look over at Blake and then the candelabra. She makes eye contact with me and shakes her head. I lean in and blow out the candles making it dark.

(Last time jump, I promise)

I lied in my bed roll beside Yang and Ruby. After the whole debacle with Weiss they insisted that I come sleep by them. I'd sat there for about an hour now thinking about the events of the day. I shifted my gaze to Ruby. She had went to sleep immediately. She's a strange, but very kind person. I liked her, she certainly made a good friend.

Then my gaze shifted to Yang. I didn't know what to think about her. She was funny, and I have yet to talk to her much, but I was rather fond of her. She certainly was beautiful, but she also was a bright spirit. I couldn't quite understand what I thought when I looked at her, but I decide to ignore it.

I reached out and put my hand on the bag of holding as I closed my eyes. I thought of the pictures Impa showed me of my mother amd father. Warm, happy pictures from before I was born. Thinking of them as I drifted off to sleep.

 **So, yeah? I think I'm making some progress. Writing wise. Still plenty to make. Don't know if there'll ever not be, but it's a thought.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. No action yet, I know, I'm sorry, that's next chapter. All of the action. This chapter is a bit longer, don't mean to drag this out so long. Just kinda happened.**

 **Do leave reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I hopw you have a wonderful day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Its been freaking forever but I finally decided to actually continue for whoever is merciful enough to actually give this story a try. For those that have. Thank you! Beware, slow start to this chapter but I plan on a build up of intenseness. I hope you enjoy! (I own nothing of the Legend of Zelda franchise, Nintendo does. Ruby as well, it's Rooster teeth. )

 _Chapter 3: Emerald Knight in the Emerald Woods_

(Flashback to 8 years ago| Kokiri Forest, 3rd person)

"Impa, I don't understand….. Why do I have these instead of my Kokiri sword?"

Link said with in a squeaky and anxious tone. Confused as to why Impa was so silent. She had taken him far into the lost woods. Away from the village into the darker and much more dangerous part of the forest.

"Because. It takes more than that blade to conquer evil."

Link jogged trying to keep up with Impa's fast pace.

"But I'm best with my Kokiri sword and Deku shield!"

Impa stopped in her tracks as they came to a small clearing. A dark aura was in the air, something was lurking about.

"If you depend on what you're "best" at, you will never be a true warrior. You must be ready to use anything and everything. Never rely on one single thing to protect you from your foes or you will die. Understand?"

Link stood silent, head lowered, looking down at the two very small knives Impa had given him. Letter openers to a normal sized man. He had fear, but swallowed it and took in Impa's words.

"…Yes, Ma'am"

Link said speaking very solumly.

"Good, now prove to me that you are capable of that. They're getting close, prepare yourself."

She says as she raises her hand and throws down a small smoke pellet. It erupts in smoke and quickly dissipates. Only now however Impa is no where to be seen.

"….what's getting close?..."

He asks now talking to himself. Link takes a deep breath and gets into a fighting stance. He narrows his eyes and slowed his breathing to hear his surroundings more effectively. He gets close to the ground and holds his knives tightly.

"AAAARRRWOOOOOOHHHHHH"

A loud howl echoes through the forest. Link shoots his gaze in the direction and readies himself for whatever beast has made him its prey. He could hear branches snapping, leaves crunching, and the thunder of its steps.

Links heart began to race. His hands coated in sweat, squeezing the handles of the knives. He stood still holding his breath in anticipation. The footsteps got louder and louder until suddenly they came to a stop.

Link stared into the thick shrubbery in front of him. Ready for it to pounce. However he was met with only silence. After a minute Link became restless. He lowered his stance a bit and approached the edge of the clearing. Still, nothing. Link tilted his head in confusion and dropped his stance.

"Grrrrrrrr"

Link tenses up and swallows hard when he hears a low fierce growl from behind him. In a quick moment Link ponders his possibilities. He wouldn't have time to roll out of the way. No shield to block. Only the knives.

He spins around knives at the ready and eyes void of fear. He is met with a monstrous grey wolf with glowing red eyes. As soon as Link faced his foe the grey wolf lunged. Its teeth bared ready to rip him apart. Link tired to slam the blades into its underbelly but was too slow for it. It slammed into him taking him down to the ground

* **Slamming of a locker***

(Out of flashback|Present day, locker room at Beacon academy, Link's pov)

I let out a sigh as I slid my two daggers into dual scabbards on my belt. One being the Kokiri sword, my first official sword. The second was a sword Darunia made for me called the Razor Dagger. A gift for my 12th birthday, he told me it was sharp enough to pierce the thickest hide…and shave the peach fuzz on my face as I grew older. Hence the name Razor.

I stood in front of locker 213, now dressed in my combat gear. My tunic was its usual green, rimmed at the sleeves with gold. Below that a chainmail shirt that was a bit longer than my tunic and came up in a bit of collar, acting as a neck guard. Lastly under that I wore a long sleeved undershirt that cover the rest of my arms leading up to my arm guards. No longer the leather ones from yesterday, they are now silver gauntlets with a red gemstone on the back of the hand. Over my tunic was a cross leather strap over my torso that held my sword and shield to my back. Connected to this strap was a steel pauldron on my left shoulder. A belt on my waist holding various items. A magical quiver on the back of the belt that held a ridiculous amount of arrows and of different type. Some magic, some with dust, and some with explosives. Then there was my longshot holstered on my back as well. On the sides of my belt were the scabbards for my daggers. A few more miscellaneous pouches lined the belt. Bellow my waist I wore thick cloth pants that went down to my worn leather boots.

I stared into the shiny metal of the locker at my own reflection. Thinking back upon my trainings with Impa. Mentally prepping for the initiation.

"That's… why… ITS PERFECT!"

I hear a loud high pitched feminine voice from the other side of the wall. My locker was at the end of its row so it was right beside the opening to the next set of lockers. I shook my head now coming out of deep thought. Geez, I need to stop spazzing out. Guess I'm just used to being alone.

"No one will suspect we're working together!"

Now riddled with curiosity, I peak around the corner to see where the voice came from.

"Come on Nora, lets go."

Said a more masculine and very monotone voice.

When I peaked around I saw an orange haired girl with a strange…..form of combat gear….. In other words a pink skirt and a top with a heart shaped whole on it. I assume she's the one I heard called Nora. Beside her was a tall dark haired guy, guessing the other voice. His hair was long for a guy however he looked a bit more adequately dressed for battle. Having several layers and no skin exposed, but he still seemed, ill prepared. Then again, I'm not one to judge.

"But not, together together."

Nora said as both of them turned and started making their way to the Beacon Cliffs where we're supposed to meet up at. Nora giggled in a strange way as she followed the monotone man. As they made their way my attention was drawn to the familiar faces right in front of me. Yang was on a couple feet away facing my direction, but was busy working on her… bracelets? Behind her was Ruby looking into her locker.

" I wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

Ruby asked as she continued to fiddle around in her locker.

"Oh, who knows…. So! You seem awfully chipper this morning!"

Yang said intuitively as she turned to face Ruby and crossed her arms.

"Heh, yup!, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff"

Ruby says as she reaches into her locker and pulls put Crescent Rose and begins cuddling it.

"Now I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking."

Ruby continued.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up and meet new people, you're going to have to learn to work together."

Yang says in a lecturing tone with a surprising amount of wisdom behind her words.

"Uuugggghhh, you sound like dad. Ok! First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly! I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

She says crossing her arms in a very "matter of fact" manner. Huh, milk, reminds me of the gallons I chugged at Lon lon Ranch.

"But what about when we form teams?"

Yang asks trying to make her point clear. I shuffled my feet and decided to speak up now.

"She makes a good point, Ruby."

They both jump from the random voice, Ruby almost dropping Crescent Rose. They turn around with spooked expressions on their faces. They immediately relax when they see who it is. Ruby chuckles a bit and Yang looks a bit flustered.

"There you are Fairy Boy! We've been looking all over for you!"

Ruby said now smiling clearly enjoying the nickname Jaune came up with. Ah, and yes, I did… leave before they woke up.

"Sorry! Light sleeper, as soon as the sun shown through the windows I was up."

I lied, I am anything, but a light sleeper. Impa honestly thinks sleeping in is going to be my down fall. Darunia along with half of Kokiri Village take it as a prime opportunity for pranks. Both Yang and Ruby raised their eyebrows.

"Really?"

Ruby asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah! Of course! Plus, I'm just really eager to get to initiation."

This time a partial lie. I really was eager, it just wasn't the reason I woke up at 4 A.M. Before the sun was up. I was awakened by a bad dream. A reoccurring thing since I was little. Its gotten worse as I got older, but its just nervousness from day one at beacon I guess. They both looked at me skeptically, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Hm. Well, you're not the only one. I'm ready to show these bad boys off."

Yang as she raised her arms in a fist pump pose looking at her bracelets. I couldn't help, but tilt my head in confusion.

"What are your.. "bad boys" exactly?"

I asked looking at her inquisitively. She looks at me with a smirk and rocks her fists as the bracelets turn into gauntlets lined with shotgun shells.

"Your bracelets are shotguns?!"

I said in shock, having not much room to talk all things considered, but dang. These girls had a nack for unique weapons.

"Yup! Made them myself at Signal."

She said, every word full of pride. She made her weapon as well….. A pretty cool one at that. Making a weapon doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Link! That's reminds me! You haven't showed me yours! You said you would today. Now come on, I see something on your back, you can't hide it from me."

Ruby said in an excited but somewhat threatening tone. Yang stepped closer and punched me on the shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah! Come on Fairy Boy, show us what yah got."

I blushed at the nick name. Dang it, Ruby. I sighed in defeat accepting that there's no way around the sisters' persistence.

"Ok. I'll show you. I mean, its nothin-"

"Ridiculous!"

I heard in a confused and flustered tone cutting me off. I turned to look at the source when I was met with Jaune directly in front of me moving in between me and Ruby.

"There's no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high….. Ugh, why does this have to happen today?!"

Jaune said in a groan as he continued on looking down at a piece of paper. Ruby, Yang, and me watched as he made his way, clueless as ever.

"Oh, Jaune."

I said with a sigh

"Yeah, he's pretty weird"

Yang said as we both watched him mosey off. I turned back to Ruby and was met with a sharp glare.

"You were saying…"

Ruby said in her threatening tone crossing her arms.

"Heh, oh yeah, wel-"

"Will all first year students report to the Beacon Cliffs immediately, please"

Sounded over the intercoms echoing throughout the locker room cutting me off once again.

"Aaaagggghh, Are you serious?!"

Ruby exclaimed as she leaned back against the locker in defeat.

"So Close!..."

She says as she slides down the locker.

"Some other time, Ruby."

I say with a chuckle and a hint of mischievousness as I start to make my way towards the cliffs.

"So!..."

Yang says as she starts walking beside me and her warm teasing smile bright as ever. I raise my eyebrow anticipating a question about my weapons as well.

"Fairy Boy is it?"

She says as her grin widens, and she watches my face sink into a deadpan with my cheeks turning a light red.

"Ah, I see Ruby told you about that.."

I say trying to force a smile to hide the embarrassment as I rubbed the back of my head. Man.. What is it going on with me?! I don't get this flustered this easily.

"Ooohhh, yeah, aalll about it."

She said as she chuckled.

"She also told me about how you took up for her… with that ice princess. When we first got here."

I turn to look at her kind of taken back by this. It was out of nowhere and unexpected… She stopped and looked at me with a much more warm and less mischievous smile than before.

"Thanks, for helping her out even though you didn't even know her… and for being a friend to her."

I tried to collect my thoughts as my heart began to race. Such sincere words have only been spoken to me on a couple of occasions throughout my life. I hardly even did anything, I didn't deserve such gratitude.

"Yang, its no bi-"

"Wait for me guys!"

Yelled a particular hooded girl as a red blur went shooting in between us. Now standing with Crescent Rose folded up and strapped on her back was Ruby.

"Sorry! I got caught up in thought"

Ruby says as she starts making her way towards the cliff. I blink a couple times as I try comprehend what just happened. Yang chuckles a bit ,winks at me ,and follows behind Ruby.

"Wha….. How…. So fast…"

I stammer as I watch rose petals slowly feather fall to the ground.

"Come on Fairy Boy!"

Ruby says as she rounds a corner now out of sight.

"Oh! Yeah!"

As I snap out of my confusion, and start jogging to catch up with them.

"Wait for me guys!"

(Beacon Cliffs, Start of initiation, Link's Pov)

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Ozpin announced to line of students each standing on a small platform.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

Ms. Goodwitch stated with her very strong and apathetic tone. Man, today? I hope its not randomized or something. As I glance at the large dimwitted redhead in full plate armor.

"What?! Uuuggh"

Ruby exclaimed to herself. Not very quietly to herself however. She was just two people away from me. In between us was Jaune who looked equally nervous as Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ozpin continued from what said. I look back at the dimwit. Please don't let me get stuck with that guy. He's like….

"Uuughhhhh"

Ruby let out another groan fearing who her teammates might be. Which, me too, that redhead is too much like Groose from back home. I don't need that in my life.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ozpin added, which caused another nervous groan from Ruby.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

Ozpin said with a very serious expression on his face. This caused Jaune to start shuffling around a bit.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Ozpin finally finished.

"Oh! Ye-"

Jaune started to say when Ozpin cut him off.

"Good. Now take your positions."

Everyone started to take a stance some strategic. Most to just look cool. I took out my glider and sat in a crouched position.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Jaune started.

"No you will be falling."

As the conversation continues students begin being launched off of each of the platforms. While Jaune is completely oblivious…. Poor man.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."

At this point it get to Yang. She pops out some aviators, looks at me and Ruby, winks. Slides the shades on and goes flying with a "Whoooooohoo" Shortly followed by Ruby.

"So what exactly is a landing strateGGYYYY"

Jaune bagan to say as he was launched into the Emerald Forest. Now it's just Ozpin, , and me.

"Hm, I wish you luck . I trust you will certainly not disappoint."

Ozpin says as the platform clicks. I tilted my head surprised by his comment.

"I'll try not to, sir."

I say as Ozpin cracks a small smile while he watches the platform throw me into the sky.

(Emerald Forest, The initiation, Link's Pov)

The cool breeze brushed against me gently as I soured across the sky. The sun was warm on my back as I slowly drifted down. I was holding on to a very old and sturdy glider passed down from my father. It had intricate patterns across its sail, belonging to a culture long forgotten.

I soured calmly but quickly over the forest I heard gun shots from various directions. Along with the screeches of grim. Soon however it seemed to get quieter as a clearing came in view. It was far out but I might be ab-

SCREEEEEEECCHHH!

My train of thought was cut off as a giant Nevermore comes swooping down trying to catch me with its talons. I put up the paraglider and start freefalling quick enough to dodge the bird's strike. I start plummeting towards the trees as it comes back around for another strike this time with its beak. It dives at me, but I spin put of the way of the massive beak raising my right hand as a golden light starts to form in the shape of a bow. The light solidifies immediately into what I've come to know as the Hero's Bow. With my other hand I pulled an arrow and knocked it. All of this happening in the span of 6 seconds, but to me it seems like a full minute. As the bird continues forward with me still in front of its face. I pull back mid air and let go of the arrow as it goes straight into its left eye. It lets out a horrid noise and starts careening to the right, away from me.

I let go of the bow as it deteriorates and pull out my long shot. I pass the canopy of the trees and quickly get closer to the ground as I reach out and shoot the longshot at a sturdy looking branch. It sticks into the wood as it locks in and starts pulling me up. A millisecond from the ground as I am jarred up and forwards. Before I reach the limb I pull the longshot loose and fall to the ground with a roll.

Breathing heavy in a crouched position on the ground. I stand up and look at into the sky where Nevermore had been. Welp, so much for that…. Its not that far anyways. I dust myself off and start making my way towards the clearing I saw before I fell.

Finally reaching the edge of the forest to clearing I let a sigh of relief. It was a good hour walk not to mention the grim encounters. I walk through the brush into the open field. On the other side I saw the temple Ozpin had mentioned. A set of stone stairs that led to pedestals holding chess pieces.

By the pedestals stood two familiar faces. Blake and Yang were examining the chess pieces trying to pick out one. I start making my towards them across the clearing.

"Hooww about a cute little pony?"

Yang asked looking over at Blake. Blake tried to suppress a chuckle as she cracked a smile at Yang's comment.

"Sure"

Blake replied rolling her eyes with her half smile. I got up to the structure and Blake quickly turns around putting her hand on her weapon. Yang does the same hearing Blake do so. They look at me with a split second ready fight. However it immediately dissipates when they they see that its me.

"Woah, sorry, probably should've said something. Don't shoot."

I say putting my hands up in a defensive pose.

"Haha, watch it Link, me and Blake were about to blow you to pieces!"

She says a smile returning to her face.

"Heheh, I will from now on. Note to self."

I say putting my hand down at my sides. I walk up the 4 steps to the small structure.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Couldn't let anything to our local Fairy Boy."

She says as she pulls me into a headlock. Catching me off guard pulling my head down to her waist. Hm….. Smells like…. Citrus…. I mean.. No!.. Well, she does, but no!

"Right Blake?"

Yang asks Blake. She looks at Yang as her eyebrow raises and a smirk raises up on her face as she looks at me then to Yang.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Blake said with yet another eye roll. I struggle to free myself from Yang iron grip.

"Yang!Release me! Now!"

I commanded, but her hold showed no resolve.

"Oh, come on I ju-"

"AAAHHHHH"

Sounded a high pitched feminine scream.

"You hear that? Some girl is in trouble!"

Yang says as she release her hold, and looks in the direction of the scream. I stand up and massage my neck with my hand.

"Heeaaaddsss uuuppp!"

I hear in from a different and familiar voice as I look up to see Ruby falling from the sky. I readied myself to try and catch her when Jaune colided with her in the air.

"Yyyeeeehaaaawww!"

I heard yelled as our attention was drawn to crashing noises through the forest to my right. Out came an Ursa that seemed to be struggling. Then a shot rang out as it collapsed. I could now see that the girl from earlier, Nora, was riding the beast. Some after came a fatigued Ren.

"Nora… Never do that again…please"

Ren said exhaustedly as he staggered behind Nora. As they approached the pedestals Nora went straight for the rook piece. She held it up in triumph and went into song.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the-"

She began to sing, but I quit listening once I heard something off….. The ground… there were tremors… from what. I lean down as they continue talking paying me no mind, I put my ear against the ground and listened…. Oh no.

"Deathstalker!"

I shout standing back up as that redheaded girl from yesterday comes running from the edge of the forest. Branches snapping and trees falling behind her as a large Deathstalker bursts through releasing a loud screech.

"HEEEEEELLLPPPP MMMEE!"

Screamed a very particular Ice Princess drawing our attention up away from the deathstalker. From where Ruby fell, Weiss was now free falling with the giant nevermore from earlier behind her. I began to pull out my hover boots from the bag of holding ready to catch her when suddenly Jaune runs from the branch he landed on, Catching Weiss mid-air in a very romantic style. Dang it Jaune… you're shooting for the wrong girl, dude… I thought as they proceeded to plummet down to the ground. Weiss safely landing on Jaune who did not land so safely.

"My hero…."

Weiss says very dryly and sarcastically as she lifts herself up.

"My back…."

Jaune says in much pain from his landing. Him getting up too just…. Much much slower.

Now taking my attention back to the Deathstalker I am immediately met with an airborne Pyrrah As she flies across the clearing landing beside our band of merry hunters.

"Great! Now we can all die together!"

Yang says sarcastically referring to the monstrous grim marching to end our lives.

"Not if I can help it!"

Rudy yells in retort to Yang's sarcasm, launching her self at the Deathstalker, unleashing Crescent Rose and using her semblance to reach inhuman speeds.

"Wait! No Ruby!"

Yang yells trying to reach for a long gone Ruby.

I gaze at the spirited young reaper as she makes a suicide run at the Deathstalker getting in position to rush and help, but holding out in my heart that Ruby could perhaps best the creature. In a moment of consolment I reach out and place my hand on Yang's shoulder. She jerks her head around at me eyes wide and irises a deep crimson, the look of worry and anger across her face. I squeeze lightly on her shoulder in and attempt to calm her. As I do she continues to make eye contact with me while the worry and anger seems to lessen from her face.

"She'll be fine, she's got this."

SCREEEEEEEECH!

"Welp"

A barrage of razor sharp feathers rains from above as the Nevermore swoops from above. Ruby dodges left and right almost to the Deathstalker, while its still charging towards us. Ruby was quick enough however the impracticality of her little cape came back to bite her as a feather pinned it to the ground.

"Ruby!"

Yang yells as she sets of in a dead sprint. Much too far to reach her in time but she was trying never the less.

Ruby pinned to the ground she was unable to move away or dodge the deathstalker now towering before her. She struggled and pulled at the cape but the feather wouldn't budge. The creature before staring her down with its many glowing eyes as it raised its golden ended stinger ready to strike her down.

 **End Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Ollo! Now for the action! Hope you've been enjoying the reads so far! I really appreciate creative criticism and the thoughts on my story. Plus, any suggestions to get creative juices flowing are always heard and considered. Id like to reply to Legionlegend's comment, thanks for the criticism, I will work on the grammar. Its kind of being difficult. Keep in mind Im doing this on Microsoft Word on my phone. I would also like to reply to Creepingzombie's comment, Majora's involvement in the grand scheme will definitely tie in and I plan to go along with some of the rwby storyline but with my own twists, mixing the universes. Ganon is classified;), and I'll foreshadow future threats. The other items? I plan on including Link's entire arsenal, from OOT, Awakening, Breath, Twilight, Majoras, Skyward, and Etc. I do not own RWBY or LOZ. Now, here we go!

 **Chapter 4: Emerald Knight in the Emerald Forest Part 2**

 _(Flashback 8 years ago/Kokiri Wilds/ Links pov)_

The wolf was gnashing its teeth as slobber and spit dripped down on to me. The only thing preventing it from tearing my throat out was my right arm holding it up. It had my left arm down with its massive paw. Claws digging into my flesh while I desperately grabbed for the knife that was preciously in my left hand.

My mind was racing, I felt something, something I can't describe. Traveling here with Impa I felt fear. But now I felt something else. Something much more… primal and powerful. I looked into the beasts eyes and I didn't feel afraid, no, I felt invigorated. I quit struggling for the sword and focused on my right hand holding it away from my face.

I made eye contact and glared at the creature as a this feeling of courage over took me and my eyes turned fierce.

"I. Am. Not. AFRAID!"

(Cut back to present day/ Emerald Forest/ Ruby's pov)

"Grrrrah!"

I grunted as I tried to pull my cape free, but the feather had pinned me good.

I look up just in time to see the deathstalker come to halt. It glowing eyes piercing my soul.

*Gulp*

I tugged and tugged trying to get free glancing up to see its golden stinger to raise up gleaming in the sunlight.

"Ruby!"

I hear Yang scream as she bolts in my direction.

I close my eyes, covering my face with my hands and brace for the worst.

*Flash of green light*

…..

….

…..

"Wha…."

I peek from behind my hands and see a not so tall Emerald knight, Link, holding the golden stinger with his hands mere inches from me. His feet now cased in large metal boots, and the gems on his silver gauntlets are glowing a bright red.

(Link's Pov)

I held the stinger tight with my silver gauntlets, it came down with speed and power but the silver gauntlets were said to hold the strength of a thousand men. Getting in the way just in time using Farore's wind before it could strike Ruby. I glance back and see her looking up at in shock. I use the momentum of the initial strike and the strength of gauntlets to stab the stinger into the ground.

As soon as I do so a particular ice princess rushes by me using ice dust to encase the stinger in a cold prison.

I look to her and not out of a appreciation regardless of our past indifferences and looks at me skeptically and nods back.

"Alright you total dolt lets get a move on!"

She commands and for once I can't argue with her. I yank the feather out of the ground and run like hell. Ruby and Weiss bolt like lightening back to the group with me in the rear when we reach the rest of the group.

When we do Yang wraps Ruby in a back shattering hug.

"What were you thinking Ruby?! You could've gotten hurt!"

She says worryingly and she squeezes even harder in the hug. The only thing heard from Ruby was the popping of bones.

"Alright guys, no time to wait, lets get a head start on these guys we can't fight both of them in this place."

I say thinking about trying to take down a Nevermore in such an open space.

"I agree with Link, we need to divide the attention of them if we want to stand a chance."

Blake said sheathing her blades.

"Oh, yeah….Come on Ruby lets go!"

Yang says dropping Ruby from her bear hug and starts running along with the rest of the group. Ruby taking a moment to let her bones pop back into place, but easily catching back up.

We made our way down the path hearing the deathstalker break from and make its way towards us and the nevermore still circling above. We got to what appeared to be some sort of temple. There were pillars that lead to a bridge connecting a cliff side with a large stone structure. People started getting onto the bridge with me on the tail end when suddenly I felt something was off. I stopped, the deathstalker was still a ways behind, but there was something else. More foot steps than just the deathstalker…. I looked back and listened, focusing my elven ears in on the noise. I heard the deathstalkers many legs hit the ground, the beating of the nevermore's wings, and… the thundering of paws. A heard of beowolfs, has to be.

ARRRROOOOOOOOO!

The cry of the alpha ecos through the forest, must have been attracted by the nevermore's screethes. I sigh, disheartened by the noise and fearful that I was right, the deathstalker is close now, the beowolves not far behind.

"Link! What are you doing?! Come on!"

Says Yang, she stopped as the group went on. She must've seen me stop.

"Yang, you hear that? Beowolves, theyd crowd us out on that thing"

I say pointing towards the temple.

"We'd get over run, not enough space. We need to keep these Beowolves in an open area."

I say with a stern and concerned expression.

"Link.. I, can't just leave you here-"

She began to say.

"Yang, don't worry, its just beowolves, they're hardly even a threat, just being safe, and im only hearing like… 10. I'll be fine."

I say reassuringly.

"Plus, gotta keep an eye on your little sis too."

I say winking at her trying to ease the tension.

"hm…. You die, im gonna knock you into next week, but- I trust you, be safe Link, kick some doggy butt."

She says reassuringly as the rest of the team starts getting to the bridge and she begins to turn and run to them.

I smile lightly and nod back at her.

She smiles warmly and winks back running back to the group. As she does I feel warm inside from her bright smile, but the warmth fades as I turn and look into the forest… 10?... More like 100. I've never heard so many in one pack before, but I cant let Yang worry about that. They had big enough troubles as it was.

Speaking of which the deathstalker came scuttling across the path, I dive behind one of the pillars and wait for it to follow the rest of the group passed me. Once it passes I hear a battle start to ensue behind me, I glance back and have to fight the urge to go help them. The nevermore destroys the bridge, or at least most of it then-

ARRRRRRROOO

I glance back in front of me while standing at the edge of the clearing at the start of the path. I could here them coming.. So many foot steps… so many to slay.

I breath in and reach out as my bow takes shape in my hand. I reach into my quiver and pull 3 arrows. I take a stance, and knock the arrows.

"You can come out now"

As I say this a pouch on my belt comes undone and a ball of blue light come flying out. Small wings attached to it goes flying at high speeds. She turns in my direction and starts shaking vigorously making jingling noises to speak.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Navi. They look at me weird enough as it is with my ears ok?"

I say trying to calm her down and relieve the blue ball of sass, but regardless of my efforts she keeps on

*Jingle, Jingle, jingle! Jingle jingle! Jingle!*

She jingles at me furiously.

"Navi! Language! what do you mean I'll wake up in a ditch? … Navi, we've got Beowolves, a bunch. I'll make it up to, alright? Just get ready."

She sassily jingles, but goes on and zooms to the other side of the clearing. Navi is my fairy, all the kokiri children got one… but I was different for some reason. I didn't get my fairy until I was 15. Everyone else had their fairy since I could remember. My link with Navi was different too, it was like we were mentally connected. My brain automatically locks on to where she is and what she sees like an extension of my self. She is extremely useful in combat and has kind of grown on me the passed 3 years.

Bringing me out of thought I hear the branches at the rim of the forest snapping, they're about to be in sight. Arrows still knocked, I breathe in, and close my eyes thinking to myself. I. Am not.

(Flashback 8 years ago/ Kokiri Forest/Links Pov)

"AFRAID!"

I scream as I take my right arm off the beast as its mouth slams into my shoulder biting down, its teeth tearing into my flesh, I cringe in pain as it begins to thrash its head back and forth. With my now free right hand I reach for my knife, but find its too far away. My hand however finds another weapon, a large stone, I take it and slam it into the beasts head.

It whimpers and lets go for a moment but bites back down immediately.

"GAAHHH!"

I let out in pain as it start tearing into my bone, I take the stone and slam it into the wolf's head again. This time hearing a loud crack.

It lets go and jumps back off of me. Blood dripping off of its head, both it's own and mine. I hold my left shoulder and shudder in pain. Regardless I glare at the beast and hold my ground.

It snarls back at me and rears back ready to lunge again. This time, I was ready, lunging back at the wolf.

(Return from flashback/Emerald Forest/ 3rd person) (I listened to this track while typing this up /xSrVVMODt4E )

Three arrows zipped across the clearing at incredible speeds, one nailing a bowolf right through the forehead, the other straight through its heart, and the last one went through an eye traveling through the back of the skull hitting another beowolf behind square in the mouth.

The first wave, about 50 beowolves came sprinting out of the forest. The arrows hitting them as soon as they were visible. A flash of blue light going to each one as they were hit.

They were several feet from Link, at least a 150ft, no matter of distance for a fully grown beowolf. However Link planned to exploit this distance for as long as he could. Knocking arrow after arrow at almost inhuman speed and landing a lethal strike each time. After his first triple shot he stuck to single shots for accuracy. The next one landed through the forehead, then the snout, then another eye, then the heart again. Beowolf after beowolf dropped cutting their numbers in half to the point. 25 Beowolves were left, but 25 beowolves had made it to him. The first one to reach him went straight for the jump lunge.

Link intentionally fell on his back as the beast when soaring over him he released his last arrow going straight through its head.

Link lets go of the bow as it deteriorates and rolls back onto his feet seeing the next two beowolves reach him. He unsheathes his two daggers and slides under the first one swiping as he cuts its side making it fall to its knees where he spins around cutting its throat. The other one tried to take his flank and clawed in his direction. When the beowolf went down for the swipe Link leaped up in the air dodging the strike and coming down with the daggers into its head. Five more have already reached him they simultaneously lunge at Link while he's still on top of the now dissolving beowolf. He does a back flip off of the dead beowolf as the five beowolves collide into each other. When Link goes up into the air he reaches out for his bow once again knocking two bomb arrows shooting straight into the dog pile of beowolves blowing them to dust.

Link lands doing a roll straight into another Beowolf slamming his daggers into its chest. He kicks the beowolf off his daggers looking up and seeing two beowolves had already surrounded him. He acts quick throwing his daggers as they lunge hitting the creatures in the heart as he ducts close to the ground they go flying over him, both dead. They land at least 10 feet on each side of him placing his daggers away from him.

"Jingle! Jingle Jingle!"

Link looks up to see what Navi was talking about to see the last 15 beowolves were already around him, circling him. Both his daggers 10ft away from him in opposite directions, the beowolves would make it to him way before he'd get to either of the daggers. The beowolves stop circling and all face him, mouths foaming, and their eyes filled with hate.

They started their swarm towards him from all directions, instead of him running to either of the daggers he raises his hand as a red glowing orb forms in his palm. His aura faintly glowing around him a dark red. He glares at the beowolf in front of him as they get only a couple feet from him mouths open and slams the red orb into the ground.

When he does this a massive explosion erupts from Link, radiating at least 30ft around him incinerating all of the beowolves around him and any un dissolved corpses. Stirring up the dirt and dust making a veil of it around the blast radius.

The second wave of them had already came through the forest. At least another 25 with the Alpha in tow. The alpha stops at the rim of the forest, peering into the dust cloud as the rest of the beowolves rush by him. They storm across the clearing and reach the dust cloud.

10 beowolves in a wave all jump at the dust cloud ready to cut Link down. Only to be met mid air with the sharp edge of a blade. Much longer and larger than the daggers from before. Now a proper sword, a magical sword to be exact. Gem stones all along the hilt and a long silver blade with gem stones in it as well.

"HYIIIYYYYAAAAAHHH!"

Link screams as he spins mid air slicing all ten straight in half, a faint glow can be seen on his blade. He lands rolling, using his shield as a cushion. Coming back up on his feet and impales a beowolf immediately, spinning around and decapitating another. One swings and is stopped by Links shield as he slams it into its head and shoves the blade up its mouth. He slides it out spins around it and kicks the beast at another beowolf that lunged at him the live one toppling over the corpse landing right in front of link. He raises his sword and plunges it straight onto the beasts heart.

He kicks off doing a flip backwards. Soon realizing he landed right in the middle of a swipe from a beowolf Link whips out his hook shot and shoots it through the chest of another beowolf pulling himself out of the way of the heavy claw. Retracting the hook shot and spinning around shooting the Beowolf that just swiped at him through the torso. It reaches to its abdomen and howled in pain. Link sticks his blade into the ground and grabs the chain with his free left hand and raises it up beginning to spin. His silver gauntlets allowing him to spin the beowolf like a ball and chain.

More beowolves close in as he begins to spin smacking the beowolf into two others. The sound of bones cracking and snapping can be heard as they smack into each other with a ridiculous amount of force. He spins back around hitting two more with the same corpse that's more like a hunk of broken bones now killing the other two. The long shot slides out and comes back to Link. He grabs his sword out of the ground spinning it in his hand, more beowolves start running towards him. Three of them swipe at him as he evades to the left doing a leap and a roll all the way to the back of one of the beasts where he slashes up its back cutting into the spine. As the other two spin around he smacks one with his shield then shoving his sword through its abdomen. The other one began to swing but he slices its arm clean off then going back for the head as he separates it from its body.

The two bodies drop into a pile as Link stands there staring down the last 3. Two large beowolves and the alpha were left standing away from the rest staring right back at him. They looked at their fallen kin and snarled starting their prowl towards Him. The two large beowolves take lead coming at me from my left and my right. He dodges the one on the left and swing for the one on the right, his blade grazing its jaw, but not a lethal blow. Just in time he glances forward to see the Alpha was already in front of him coming down with a heavy swing. Link raises his shield just in time to take the blow sending link skidding back, but his stance still sturdy.

Lunging back at them after he stopped skidding back.

"Hiiyyah!"

(Flash back 8 years ago/Kokiri Forest/Links Pov)

I slam into the ground in a roll going under the large wolf as it lunged at me. Feeling the fur of its belly brush against my back.

As I roll under it I pick up one of the knives I brought with me, and grip it tight in my left hand. I come up on my feet and spin around jumping onto the wolf's back before it could turn around.

It howled and thrashed, but I held on tight raising the knife and stabbing the creature through its spine. It let out a pained yelp and thrashed one last aggressive time throwing me to the ground.

I managed to hold on to my knife this time but the back of my head slammed into the hard ground making my vision blurry. The beast wasted no time spinning around and clamping on to my ankle.

I grind my teeth in pain holding back a scream. It chews at first but then tightens its grip and starts to drag me towards the forest. I think fast and try to raise my torso close enough to stab the beast. I bend forward as the beast is dragging me across the clearing and stab as hard as I can at the beast's mouth, but as I do I am brought over a rock and lose my aim stabbing the knife straight into my leg.

I bite my lip in pain but persevere regardless as we reach the edge of the forest. I pull it out of my leg quickly, pain shooting through me. I raise it again and stab this time hitting my mark as it goes straight into the beast'snout.

It howls in pain as it lets go and starts rubbing its snout trying to get the knife out. I cringed in pain but ignore anyways and stood. I rip the blade out of its snout and slam it between its eyes, as it finally stops wriggling.

(Back to present day/Emerald Forest/ 3rd person)

Link did a flip forward as the three charged kicking off of the alphas back when he went over. The Alpha fell forward, but the other two large beowolves were already onto Link ready to rip him to pieces but before they even had the chance his magical blade sliced through their necks.

The alpha got up and spun around ready to pounce but stopped. He watched as the heads of the other two slowly slid off of their shoulders as they collapse.

He looks Link in the eyes and begins to snarl, but stops. Something in Links eyes… it wasn't like the normal prey. It was powerful, full of courage, and most of all they were f **ierce**. Link glared at the creature and spun his sword, up on his feet ready to finish the fight. The alpha goes back to snarling and lunges at him. Link parys the creatures swipe aside and slams his sword between its eyes. Sending cracks through the tough bone plate. He pulls it out as the proud alpha falls to the ground and begins to dissolve.

(Id like you to envision these two instances almost as one, two different times in Link's life, but an almost identical situation, 3rd pov)

Both young and old Link, stand at the edge of the forest and look down at their slain foe. Both breathing heavy from their rough battles, allowing themselves to relax as they put away their weapons. They begin to turn around when all of the sudden they have this sick feeling in their stomachs Like someone is watching them from afar. They furrow their brows and look at the corpse and then look into the forest. ( poopapapapalpatine/art/Majora-s-Mask-Commission-Eyes-441333683)

Two eyes stared back at them through the dark dense forest. Glowing wide unmoving eyes they made their skin crawl. As they peer into the eyes an eyrie chipper tune begins to echo in their heads(Clock town theme, slow and messed up). Both Links reach for their weapon and-

"Link!"

(8 years ago/Kokiri Wilds/Links pov)

Says a voice behind me making me jump and spin around to see what it was.

"You look terrible! What has Impa done to you!?"

Say the familiar warm, but stern, face of Darunia, now in front of me.

"It's nothing…"

I say rubbing the back of my head, but cringing in pain as a sharp sting shoots through my shoulder for doing that.

"Gah!.. Sorry, I'll be fine."

I say trying to shake it off, but I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't having it.

"Nonsense Link, you are strong and prepared as it is!"

He says as he comes to me and picks me up, making me look like a child due to his massive size. I try to resist but find I'm in no condition to do so.

"She should've known better.. Giving you two letter openers? To fight a Wolfos?! Insane, absolutely insane. She needs to understand that you can't become a hero if you end up dead."

I go lax, no longer trying to fight him on this seeing he's dead set on it.

"Now stop squirming and let me get you to Saria to heal you."

He says as he packs me back towards the village. I glance back into the forest, but the eyes are gone now. I stare into the darkness expecting them to show up again but they never do. I shake my head and guess it was nothing, and contemplate it my whole journey back to the village.

(End of flashback now present day/Emerald Forest/Links Pov)

"Link!"

Befoe I could do or say anything a familiar voice echos across the clearing. I quickly turn to look, and see the whole group coming back with Ruby waving her hand at me. Looking a bit scuffed up, but all in one piece none the less. I look to them but quickly glance back to the forest and much like the other times the eyes were gone now. Dang it…

"Hey guys, glad to see you made it out alive."

I say smiling at all of them.

"Thanks Link, Yang said you stayed behind to keep some beowolves off our back, so im sure we owe that to you."

Ruby says with a smile.

"I was about to ask where you were! We could've totally used you in that fight! You dolt!"

Weiss says as she passes by rolling her eyes. I take a deep breath in and let things roll.

"Yeah, there weren't that many luckily, so no problem."

I lied, feeling just a tad bit sore, but over all close to being completely fine. Kind of unnerved by those eyes again. That was super odd. Normally theyre just a bad dream.

"Good thing I won't have to punch you into next week bud! But you missed a total kick ass fight though."

Yang says jokingly punching my arm.

"Yeah! They were all SWOOSH! AND BOOM! And we were all like BAM! AND SWISH!"

Says Nora being very descriptive of the fight and very energetic. Making me smile just a little from the ridiculousness of it.

"Nora you're going to have to explain better than that."

Ren says calmly.

"Ohhh, weeellll, you ssee…."

And so Nora filled me in on the whole fight, with everyone else chipping in their part of the story except Ren and Blake who remained quiet. As they finished their story we made it back to Beacon with little to no trouble. Once we got there it was getting relatively late, around 6 or so in the afternoon. We immediately went to a team matching ceremony where Ozpin announced which partners would be matched as a team.

However… I had an issue.. I didn't find another student. I didn't HAVE a parnter. I stood on the stage uncomfortably. Each person in groups of 2 with their partners. I stood awkwardly… without a partner. I grabbed a chess piece anyways regardless of not having one.

I picked the white pawn. The knights were already taken and I'm not a king or a queen.

First he announced team CRDL, a team lead by the Cardin kid I saw earlier. Can't say they all look particularly friendly.

Next up were Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora. They lined up, a fitting team I'd say, Pyrrah probably leading-

"Led by Jaune Arch"

Oh. Or by Jaune…. That's insane, vomit boy leading a team… huh.

As they came off the stage, I started to get nervous. That left Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and… me.

Then he called up the four of them to the stage, and announced that they would be called team RWBY.

"Led by…. Ruby Rose"

My eyes go wide in surprise. I guess she's the best suited out all them all things considered.. But still seem crazy to think about.

"Woo! Go team RWBY!"

I cheer, Ruby looking nervous as all get out, Yang smothering Ruby with a bear hug, Blake an appreciative smile of content, and Weiss with the look of shock and pure displeasure.

As they cleared the stage eventually after celebrating, Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Lastly, I would like Link Rhoam to come to the stage please."

I gulp, take a deep breath and make my way onto the stage. As I do I hear Ruby and Yang cheer from the audience awkwardly.

I reach the spot where the other teams stood and stop.

"Link Rhoam…. You have failed to find another partner and due to some... unfortunate circumstances there are no longer enough new comers to complete another full team. Normally, we'd just pair you with another group, but you have proven yourself on your own today against the odds. Picking up the white pawn, Link Rhoam you shall be Beacons first one man team. I wish you luck. However, once missions become available to you I'd like that you remain a plus one to another team of your choice if they will have you."

I breath in and sigh feeling conflicted by this arrangement. I suppose I do work better alone. Thinking to myself as I walk off the stage.

"Now, all of you should make your way to your dorms classes start early tomorrow morning, follow Miss Goodwitch to the dorm complex."

Ozpin says now turning around and heading behind the curtains.

The hoard of students follow Miss Goodwitch through the building into a courtyard. The evening air is crisp and chilly as we stand out side of the large dorm complex.

"There are rosters by the door that have your team and the dorm they are paired with. Once you find said dorm you will be expected to be settled and have lights out by 9:30. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

All the students cluster around the rosters on the wall outside the dorms. I try to get a peek with no avail. I see Yang with Ruby on her shoulders trying to see the paper shifting through the crowd.

I decide to stand back and wait until everyone has found their number. I go up to the roster and look.

*Team L: Dorm 213*

Huh, that's convenient, same number as my locker. I go to my dorm, on the second floor and 13 rooms down. I open the door and see only one bed ,a book shelf , a desk, its own bathroom, and a closet. Huh, nice room…

I set at the side of the bed and reach start reaching into my bag of holding pulling out my stuff.

I line the bookshelf with various books Impa has had me read, and place many various other trinkets through out the room.

CRASH

"RUBY ROSE! If you don't calm down I am going to literally freeze you so you can no longer move!"

I hear Weiss screech from the room beside mine.

Huh, looks like I got lucky enough to be neighbors with the RWBY clan, I think to my self chuckling at the banter I hear going on through the wall.

I strip down to my underwear and put on my pajamas from the day before. I turn the light out and flip the lamp on. I reach into my back of holding and pull out my book.

"You can come out Navi, we'rrein my dorm."

I say getting into the bed. As Navi shoots out of the pouch on my belt laying on the floor.

"Jingle Jingle!"

Navi jingles aggressively.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long, it was impossible to see which dorm I was supposed to be in."

I say trying to get her off my back.

"Jingle!... Jingle jingle jingle"

She says a little less angrily.

"Yeah… they put me in a team of own. Odd as it is it works perfectly for you."

I say sliding the book up in my hands, looking at the cover. Majora's Mask…. I stared at the gold embroidered mask on the cover of the book.

Those eyes… I say tracing them with my finger. They're just like-

"Jingle Jingle!"

Navi says as she lands on my night stand.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something. You can rest Navi, I'll tell them about you soon enough, so you won't have to be in there, ok?"

I say calmingly.

"Jingle… jingle…"

Navi says remorsefully.

"No problem Navi, now if you don't mind I think I'll get to reading."

I say smiling at Navi as she floats around examining the room.

I open the book and pick up where I left off until I find my self drifting off to sleep.

End chapter 4

Thank you all for reading! Please leave constructive criticism and thoughts! Have a good night or day!


End file.
